Forever and Always
by Cobra1902
Summary: This is what could have happened after the dramatic ending of Shatterproof. There are some spoilers, so read at your own risk. I wrote this a while back, but I finally typed it up. It's AMIAN!


Rimsha Bashir 7M

1/14/2013

**HEY! Okay I'm such a bitch for writing another story before updating but I'm trying. Okay so I actually wrote this one around the time when **_**Shatterproof**_** came out, so this has some spoilers. Also most of this is my imagination, so if you haven't read **_**Shatterproof **_**yet, well you should.**

**Disclaimer: Cobra1902 doesn't own the 39 Clues, Ian Kabra(oh I wish!), or Evan. If I did own Evan, well he wouldn't exactly live very long…:D**

**Enjoy!**

Amy's POV

"I hate you, Ian Kabra!" My voice cracked as I hung up on the boy I had once had a humongous crush on. How could he? How could he do that to Natalie? And all the other hostages. How could I have thought that Ian would have ever changed? He was just a backstabbing liar. A hand patted my back comforting, and when I turned around, I saw it was Jake Rosenbloom. Things had been awkward lately between us ever since that kiss we shared.

With a trembling lip, I rejected him and ran to the closest bathroom. Once I locked the door, tears flowed out like a river. I sobbed thinking of when Ian immediately offered to help when everyone else in the Cahill family thought it was a bad idea for the kids to follow through with the mission to save the hostages. The time when I saved _him_ instead of the Janus serum at Mt. Everest. And of course I thought of Korea; Korea always made me cry harder. Ian had kissed me then left Dan, Alistair, and me in a cave awaiting our deaths.

A knock on the door interrupted my many thought. "Amy! I got to tell you something. But first, I gotta pee bad!" Dan's annoying voice was heard through the door as he pounded his fists against it.

"Go pee somewhere else!" I screamed back, my face turning a dark red color.

"You're in the only bathroom," He pleaded through the door, reminding me that we were not in our luxurious home, but in a hotel. Still on a mission.

I opened the door in frustration and growled in his face. I an eerie tone I bent down next to his ear and said, "Meet me downstairs in the café in an hour. Don't let anyone know. Not CCC, or _even_ Atticus and Jake. Got it?" I didn't wait for an answer. And with that happy note, I slammed the door in his face.

Dan's POV

An hour had passed and all I could think of was what Amy had whispered in my ear. What could be so important that we couldn't tell Atticus and Jake? Or even anyone at CCC?

Right when he was about to leave, Atticus chirped out, "Hey, Dan! Where are you going?"

"Oh…uh just out." I said as vague as possible.

"Can I come?"

"Uh…I rather go alone. Ya know to clear my head. And you should probably help Jake with the Vesper tracking thing-a-mabob." I leaned back and forth on my toes, praying Atticus would leave me alone now.

"I…uh sure." He seemed a little hurt, but shrugged it off after he clambered away to join his brother.

I took a deep breath and after a few minutes of going down long halls and interminable elevator rides, I reached the café. I found Amy sipping a cappuccino at a round table. She seemed comfortable enough as loads of tourists buzzed by waiting for their coffee or treats. After a quick scan at the tourists, I confirmed that no Interpol agents, police officers, or other law enforcements had followed us. Amy locked eyes with me and I nodded at her. Her jade eyes, identical to mine, made an appearance ad though she was crying. Why?

When I reached the table, I asked her. She totally ignored me and then after a minute she finally spoke. "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. This stays between you and me. Alright? " She looked at me in a way that impelled me to make her proud. I nodded in agreement. "Others may know about this, but I don't want to let this news out until I'm ready."

"I know who the Vesper Mole is," she began after controlling her eyes from tearing up again. This took me by surprise.

"You know? Who told you? If it was Jake, then I'm gonna "I was cut off when Amy gasped.

"Jake? How did all of you already know that _Ian_ was the Mole? And why didn't any of you tell me earlier?!" She frowned ad a few stray tears trickled down her cheeks. It stung me that Amy still had feeling for Ian.

"Ian? What are you talking about? Ian isn't the Mole." I replied slowly letting her sort out her emotions.

"Well if it wasn't Ian, then who was it? We all know he went to the Amazon where the lizard that Nellie was holding was originally from." She whispered. Her eyebrows scrunched, proving that she was quite confused with the situation.

"No. The lizard's picture was tampered with. Ian went to South America to look for Isabel or something like that." He shrugged, focusing on his sister's expression.

"Who could have tampered with the photo?" she croaked. Only two people she knew were smart enough to do the job, and had access to the photo. Neither of them would _ever_ hurt the Cahills intentionally. Her voice cracked, afraid of finding out who the _real_ Mole was.

"She did it. Evan found proof." I explained the situation while Amy though about:

Hostages

Ian

Evan

Jake

Sinead

Hostages

Ian

Ian

Ian

∞Ian

"How could she?" She broke out into tears. "Ted and Ned. Uncle Alistair. Doesn't she care about them at all? About us? About me? I thought we were best friends!"

"Amy. You need to calm down. Evan already booked us tickets." I tried to soothe her down, but failed miserably. The thought of more traveling worried her more.

"To where?" she asked, her heart breaking into a million pieces from the betrayal of her best friend.

"To the Cahill Command Center. We are going home." I gulped. How was Amy going to face this? Should I tell her about the messages from our 'father'? Is that even a good idea?

Finally came the grand question everyone was waiting for. "What about the hostages?"

"That _is_ actually good news. Some Ekat was able to find the _real_ picture of the lizard and was also able to locate the exact location of the hostages." I smiled thinking about Nellie and Uncle Fiske. Then there was Uncle Alistair, Ted, Phoenix, and Reagan. Last but not least(she will never let me think that), was Prada Princess, Natalie Kabra. I surprised myself by having a feeling of longing towards the bratty girl. He in fact missed her kind of. Oh man…I can't wait to see her!

"They're coming home?" She almost forgot all about the betrayal of her best friend, and broke out into happy crying. I was glad that I was the one who got to tell her.

"Amy?" I bit my lip remembering something.

"Yeah?" she looked up, tears drying on her cheeks.

"You do have to apologize to someone, though."

"Who?" she cocked her head in deep confusion.

"For a nerd, you are pretty stupid. Who is someone that you recently accused of doing something he didn't do, _then _ yelled and hung up on him through video chat?" I pondered on what kind of answer she would reply back with.

"Ian…"she whispered, her eyes widening with fear. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it. Oh my god! When is our flight?" She grabbed her bag and stood up frantically.

"In two hours." I replied, in no hurry at all.

"Let's go. We've got a plane to catch."

Amy's POV

The flight seemed to last for hours until finally the pilot spoke out his landing speech.

It took them a while to go through airport security and customs. I just couldn't wait. Uncle Fiske and Nellie! Oh god and Ian. How am I going to apologize to him?

Everyone's mood was happy except for Jake. He seemed unhappy that I was going back to Evan and Ian. Apparently _someone_, namely Dan, told him about Korea. O grimaced trying not to remember it. I forgave him, so now he _had_ to forgive me, right?

I texted Evan to tell him no one should come pick us up. We were to arrive unexpectedly, just the way I wanted.

After the hour drive to CCC, I had told everyone to be extremely quiet. The front door opened easily and after navigating towards the main living room, I notice everyone gathered there. Evan was clumped up in a corner. Jonah was hugging his knees to his chest, staring off into space. Hamilton's eyes darted back and forth between Jonah and the carpet. My own eyes drifted to Ian. He was leaning back against the wall, looking at Jonah but also at Evan. A flicker of annoyance and jealousy passed through his eyes as he glared at him. The only person not in the room was Sinead…the Mole.

Ian's eyes accidently gazed too high up and he saw me sobbing silently in the entrance. Just as he was about to say my name, I ran towards him and buried my face in his chest, my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ian, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I could never." I cried, breathing in his clove scent.

"Love, you came back." His voice sounded tired as if he had been up all night. Then, he wrapped his arms around me. We stood there hugging each other, oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Ahem." Someone coughed in the background. We broke apart, blushing furiously. I turned around, my hand connected to his behind my back. Then, that feeling began again. The one where your stomach feels all fluttery and full of butterflies.

"Ames. I didn't know you'd get here so soon." Evan's voice broke as if he had a cold.

"Evan, It's good to see you." I meant to say it more enthusiastically, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Ames, I think we "he was cut off when Dan and Atticus barreled in with Jake chasing them.

"Hamster! Jonah!" Dan's face broke out into a wide smile as he bumped chests with Hamilton. He came in for a fist pump with Jonah, but Jonah just flinched. He kept murmuring things, but it was too fast to understand. Dan raised his eyebrows and I read his expression. _What's up with him?_ I shrugged my shoulders in response. Dan grunted, then took a seat next to Hammy. Ian and I took seats next to Jonah.

"Guys, this is Jake and that's Atticus," I gestured at them, introducing them to the few Cahills.

Everyone said hellos. Right when I was about to ask about our mole, a loud sound came from outside. We rushed out to see who it was, with Ian and I in the lead. Three helicopters landed and emerged the hostages. I screamed with pure joy and hurried towards them. I hugged Nellie; then Uncle Fiske examining both of them. Off to the corner, I saw Natalie crying in Ian's arms. I saw tears drip down his face too. The scene stunned me and my stomach flipped again.

I sighed happily when I saw Natalie and Dan turn to each other. They stared at each other for a second, then flew towards each other like magnets. Dan kissed her passionately and Natalie cupped his face. Nellie, Uncle Fiske, and I smiled and laughed at them. I hugged everyone else then turned to Ian. He had done the same and we were holding each other again.

"I'm sorry again. I don't know how it feels for everyone to judge you so quickly just because you are a Lucian or because your mother was Isabel." It pained me to talk about Isabel, but today I didn't care. I was surrounded by the people I love.

"I forgive you, love." He whispered close to my ear.

"Why do you call me that?" I complained, even though I secretly liked it.

"Because, I love you, love." He smiled offering his hands.

"I…I…"I thought for a second, remembering every moment with Ian, all at the speed of light. Finally, I said, "I love you too, Ian." With that, I cupped his face and kissed him everyone watching, including Evan and Jake. They both had the same looks on their faces and sighed at the exact same time as if they both knew it was coming. That they never could beat Ian Kabra. I smiled against his lips, scoring for another kiss.

"Love, you need to know this. I didn't fake it in Korea. I actually did like you. Now, I love you. Forever and always." Ian murmured, holding me close.

"Forever and always." I agreed.

**OKAY! Another story done! HA, it was exactly 2,104 words only the story! My best yet! Please R&R! I will post the next chapter for Cahill Family REUNION! Soon. Please be patient with me. I only was able to type this up because I snuck on to my laptop late at night and I had already written out the story. Always, please review and if you've read any of my others, well, thanks!**

**~ Rimsha**


End file.
